Situational awareness is commonly defined as the perception of environmental elements with respect to time or space, the comprehension of their meaning, and the projection of their status after some variable has changed, such as time, or some other variable, such as a predetermined event. Situational awareness is understanding of the environment critical to decision-makers in areas involving complex and dynamic tasks (e.g., aviation, air traffic control, ship navigation, power plant operations, military command and control, and emergency services) to more ordinary but still complex tasks (e.g., automobile operation). Situational awareness is improved based on the use of sensors to obtain status information about the particular environmental elements. However, even with a full set of sensors monitoring the environmental elements of interest, there may be points in time when events relating to such environmental elements have occurred that were missed. It would thus be desirable to have a way to reconstruct in either physical or informational space, situations that no longer exist to identify events not captured by the set of sensors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for time reversal situational awareness that is performed independently from acquired sensor data.